My story
by Bialywilk
Summary: this is the story of a girl who was adopted by a follower of Choten and used for his evil purposes. When she was 12 one of the duel master find she near the crack in the veil and took it to the temple. The temple changed her life. But how end this story? Thae same story that in show, with a new charakter and meny new threads. I write the same story in polish.
1. Chapter 1

My story English  
Name: Illa  
Age: 15  
Look: Long brown hair, Blue eyes,  
Wearing : white blouse, beige skirt, white shoes,  
Civilization: water  
Partner : Aquamina a blue ocean mermaid  
Chapter 1  
Illa's Pov  
I will late and master Nadia will kill me - I said when I saw the bus drove off. I decided I will run to the temple and maybe I don't be late. I' m her personal student but even she doesn't know my mystery. I'm a Choten slave. I will never told someone about it and I never do it. When I have got to the temple I have been 15 minutes late. 15 minutes isn't much time but I know master Nadia don't like when someone is late. I like she. She is my favorite master in order because she' s intelligent, calm and thoughts about others. I went down the stairs and go went library, but master Nadia hasn't been there. I think she's wait for me I her laboratory. I go there and I found she. She was very annoyed.  
-good afternoon Master Nadia – I said when I went in  
\- good afternoon Illa why have you been late – she asked  
\- the bus arrived without me – I said She look at my hand  
\- what have you on your hand can I see- she asked  
\- yes I probably hurt when I fell down the stairs – I lied. Maybe I should told she about Choten and my father but I afraid she will angry at me  
\- you should be more careful – she said  
\- Yes I know  
\- everything is okay- she asked  
\- yes… I should go to library and tidy up there  
\- okay you can go – she told me. I went to library and I was cleaning the tablets when I suddenly heard a strange noise. I went towards the noise and saw Finger  
-what are you doing – I asked he turn to me and smiled  
\- how did you think – he asked. I can't make answer because he hit me into my head and my stomach. I fell down and heard voices master Nadia Master Chavez, Rey Allie and Gabe.  
\- Wait did you heard this noise – he asked  
\- it was there - said Gabe and they went to us.  
-Illa what happen – master Nadia asked  
\- everything is ok – said Allie  
\- yes I fell down – I said and my face make red  
– but what are you doing here – asked Rey  
-I can make you the same question – I said and saw the master Nadia face make sadly – they don't gate in  
\- yes you right Illa – she said with sad  
Rey's Pov  
\- why did we go here – I asked when the blue little fish make up  
\- their will attack us – asked Gabe  
\- they will just sit on your head and suck up unnecessary memories – The women said  
\- they will clear our memory – said Gabe  
\- okay , I will not let them eat my brain  
\- you can be calm, you will not remember the pain  
\- why did you do it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. It's my first story in English so plese I realy tried to make story without mystakes. My story is shorter then originas story beucose is some kind of problem for me. I don't speak English very well and with write is the same problem **

Illa's Pov

I can't stand and look at master Nadia who is cleaning memories my friends. I did' t know even when I stood between she and my friends.

\- please. It have to by something what they can do. I know they maybe aren't the best students in the temple but I know they all my life and know they can be very important for order – I said. Master Nadia's was surprised expression.

-okay – said master Chavez – we can make a exception, but you have to be here on 9 am. Not late.

\- okay we understand – said my friends and master Chavez went with us off the temple.

\- Illa your hand – said master Nadia. I looked at my hand and saw It was blooding – You should go with me

I help you to stopped a blooding.

\- ok It have to do when i ... - I started to said, but master Nadia put hand on my shoulder and she said

\- everything is okay you don't have to explain me of all you do or what you happened. I want to know but it is your decision and only you can make decision. - I agree with her but I can't told her about Choten. I came home and met him! Lord Choten was speaking with my ,, father "

\- welcome my, best agent - he said

\- good afternoon - I said to him

\- I think you be late because of Finger - I said

\- you right - I told

\- can you duel with me - he asked

\- of course - I said and went to arena. I tried to call aquamina but in moment i felt huge pain and I fall down

\- what are you doing - asked my father

\- everything is okay - asked lord Choten

\- yes when finger hit me on my stomach I have bad fall down and maybe I broke my leg.

\- I have to see it. Go with me - He told. But I know he real intension he. He will get poison me. I can't do anything but maybe I can... told master Nadia but If I not be ready ? I haven't got anything to lost. I have to tried.

Nadia's Pov

\- Illa has been strange last time. Are you think is something wrong with she - I asked Hector

\- I don't know Nadia but maybe this children know something more.- he told to me

\- I'm worried about she. When she be here all day she didn't eat. She has looked very bad. Like she didn't sleep for days or maybe months.

\- Nadia you should go to master Brightmor and maybe he can help you – He said

\- you are right – I said and go to war room.

Illa's Pov

I feel very bad. But I have to lied and go to the temple. Only Master Nadia can help my now. I'm frightening what can happen next but I know It will be better then what happen now. I went to the temple at 10 and I felt worse. I can't stood on my legs. What worse I can't found master Nadia. She wasn't anywhere. I tried to found any men. But I didn't found even one. Suddenly I saw my friends with master Nadia. I felt I can't go more and fall down. I woke up in her laboratory. She stood next me and glace at me.

\- what happened Illa- she asked I felt I have to told she true.

\- My father is working form the Choten. I'm his slave. He hit me and poison me. I don't know why he never told me it I have shackles on my hands and they hurt me when I don't make his order. I know I should told you first master but I can't I don't know why - I said and wait for her reaction. She went to me and hug me. And when did It I felt save. - everything is okay I'm not angry I want help you .- she said. Master Nadia gave me antidote for poison from Choten and went with me to ambulatory. I lay down on the medical bed. Water master sat next to me and she wait for effects of antidote. Suddenly she put her hand on my head. Her hand was very cold. She look at my - you have a temperature- she said. She went to the one of medic cupboard and gave me one more medicine- it's for temperature - okay –I said. For 5 or 6 minutes master Nadia went out and I went sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I sorry the chapter went so late but it is very hard for me. I don't speke English well and writing in this language is hard too. So I decided I want to publish a new chapter 2 Times a month. **

* * *

**Illa's Pov**

I had very strange dream. I saw a little girl. She was running. She was very happy. Then I saw older girl. She was terrified and she was cry. She was running and tried to catch something. Next I saw my little ghost, I didn't see him since 2 years. Finally I saw a white fur and I started to fell down. When I woke up I saw I'm in new room. It's white. In the room are wardrobe bed and desk with chair. Next to me was sitting master Nadia. She put her hand on my shoulder and when she saw I woke up she turn to me.

-how are you feeling – she asked

\- better now – I said – and where am I- I asked

\- In my house your father was get to police and policeman told me you should go with me.

\- thank you

\- You don't have to thank me. Everything be okay now. You stay with me. I worried about you.

\- I know - you should go sleep now. – she told me and went out. Nadia gave me all I have. She gave me place where I'm save. She gave me person who I can call parent. She gave me a new life. I sat on the bed and look around me. I know I can't sleep now I went out room and started to find Nadia. I went down the stairs and saw she. She was sitting and reading something.

\- what are you doing – she asked when she saw me – you should lay down.

\- I know but I can't I must told you something – I said – Finger want to steal a tablets from library

\- I know . Your friends stopped him. I have one question more Why you didn't said me all of this for 3 years. – she asked

\- I… I couldn't. I was scared what happened when I do it. I was scared what happened when you don't forgive me what happened when I must go back to Choten and what he do. - I said and cried. Nadia went to me and hug me.

\- I sorry I didn't want to make you a sad.

\- it's nothing – I said. She look at me with care and sad.

\- you aren't right come – she told and went with me on up. I lay down and slept. Next week didn't' do anything. I stayed in home because Nadia thought I shouldn't go to school and temple. It was boring but finally in Monday my friends went to me. We talked, smiled and played for 4 hours and we didn't saw who time went out. At 9 pm. Nadia went to my room and said my friends should go home because tomorrow they have school. I went with their towards door and suddenly saw Mina. Older girl. She 15 years old she have red hair blue eyes. She was wearing blue blouse white socks under her knees and black skirt.

\- hi Illa – she said

\- hello Mina- I said. I was very surprised

\- hey Mina – said Rey

\- Don't say anything – she said

\- ok I should go home – he said and he Allie and Gabe go home

\- why did you came us Mina- said master Nadia

\- do you know Mina- I asked

\- Yes Mina is daughter of my friend- Nadia said - do you know Reyden

\- yes he is my cousuin

\- what - I said Mina and Rey are a family?

\- are you suprised ? realy? Okay my mother and his mother are sisters- Mina said

\- you aren't like that

\- I know I and he are two diffrent world

\- yes it's true

\- Illa can we talk - Mina said

\- yes – I said and we go to my room. Mina told me and give me a document who tell me that, my mom was a magician and I can use magic and some people sold me Choten how a slave. I am a magician I can make water or fire or plants or energy or dark energy or some kind of magic. I don't know I should jump for happy or cry. I don't know what I can do now. All my live is the order. I can't leave this. I can't told Nadia or anyone. I'm alone with that. None can help me now. I don't know what can I do.

\- Illa – said Nadia when she went into my room. She was worried probably because of me- what was happened – she said and sat next to me - it's nothing – I said. She look at me - I don't think the same would you like to go with me to the temple tomorrow

\- But Can I – I asked

\- yes of course

\- yes I want to go

\- so you should go sleep is late now and tomorrow we have to wake up early. – she said and went out. Next I went sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I'm so sorry you must wait so long but my little sister was getting to my computer and she broke it. Almost I lost all my stories. It was frightening! so all upload can be late now beucose I tried to recoup my stories. I please be patient.

* * *

Illa's Pov

I woke up at 6:30 am and I got ready to went out. I went with Nadia to the temple. We went for beautiful beach and saw a sunrise.

-there is so beautiful – I said and looked at Nadia

\- yes there is beautiful- she said to me when we got to the temple. I saw maser Kimora he smiled to me.

\- hello Illa I'm really happy to see you all good.- he said

\- I happy to see you to master Kimora – I said

\- come on Illa we have a lot of work in library- said Nadia and we went down to library

\- what did you say their – I asked

\- all true – she said and smiled but when we got to library we were both mad. In the library was total chaos. Master Nadia started be annoyed already she saw that happened on the tables was many tablets and on the floor too.

\- we have a lot of work it's true – I said and started to tidy up tablets.

\- when I find person who made it I promises He will have very big problems - she said and help me. In the afternoon in library my friends will studied tablets and I know it will be really big problem for Allie because she hate study about creature, but when they went to library and I saw how Allie is angry. I got to know who bad will be.

\- hey Illa- she said and smiled - who are you feeling

\- good okay I help us with studied but I have one condition you are studied and I help us not the order way it's clear

\- yes – said Allie and they started to work. In the next 1,5 hours Allie stopped be angry and she started to be annoyed. She didn't want work and did all she could to didn't work. I was angry for she I did all I can to they can studied with me and she didn't do anything.

\- Allie did you find something- asked Gabe

\- no – she said

\- who every time – he said - did you suggests something

\- yes you have never do anything at school you to cheat on a class test and write homework from someone

\- oh give me a break –she said and turn

\- hey, guys calm down. It won't do anything, -Rey said

\- his right we must do it in another way- I said

\- maybe- Allie said

\- children master Chavez please me to told us he want to go to him – said Nadia want she went to library

\- okay –said Allie and she almost ran out of the library

-I told you to come to him and not that stables are burning

– Nadia said but Allie and Ray didn't hard she – they do It all the time – she asked me and Gabe

\- not always but often it can almost always happen that it doesn't – he said and went towards master Chavez

\- They probably don't going to end today so I tidy up here- I said and stared to clean the tablets

\- I help you – she said

– you have very nice necklace

\- yes it's all I have from my parents

\- I want to asked you a question – she said

\- yes – I said

\- who did you went to Choten

\- I… I didn't remember. I don't remember anything up to 7 years old – I said

\- I'm so sorry I don't know

\- It's nothing

-I would like to check if he has erase your memories – she said

\- okay – I said

\- Nadia. Mina invite me to her house for Friday can I go – asked

\- yes – she said and she put last tablets on the shelf.- come- she said and we went to ambulatory. I lied down on medical bed and she started to check my mind.

\- I didn't find anything but it's quite strange – she said

\- it doesn't matter – I said She only smiled to me.

\- okay we must came back to library – she said and we went to library

Allie's Pov

I started to annoyed. We have looked for this creature form an hour.

-have you saw anything – I said

\- no but we will find it I know we can do it – said Rey

-I don't agree with you. We will never find It. – I said

\- Allie is right. Rey please call to master Chavez and ask he see it. – said Gabe

-ok I call- said Rey and call to master Chavez.

\- and – I asked when Rey end call.

\- He don't see it too. Master Chavez said we should came back home.

\- ok library day without library I like that. – I said

\- Allie do you know that master Nadia probably going to do us library day in another practice day – said Gabe

\- perhaps yes perhaps no. Please Gabe don't spoil the moment.- I said - for how long the bus will arrive- I asked

\- 13 minutes – said Rey

\- ok we will wait- I said


	5. Chapter 5

Hello world! It have been a long time since I last upgrated but when I so how short tis chapter was I had to wrote something to it. I'm so sorry that ut take so much time but my school is awful diuring the nasional quarantine and I have so many thinks to do that I have no time fo enything. ( I'm not ill but all students are on on-line school right now and it's pathetick) I hope you will enjoy this one. I will try upgrated more reguarly but right now I'm the onli person who posted something from longer stories. Even EchowolfS stopped posting and that makes me sad beaucose Rebellion of the Duel Masters it's my favourite storie . ( And by the way person conviced me to write so if you are reading it that is thanks to you and please give a sing of life)

* * *

Illa's Pov

When I went into Mina's hause. She went to wall and said something. Few minutes later the wall opened and we went in. We went down stairs and we to the arena. I saw here Abby she is as age as Mina. She's tall and thin. Her hair are blond and long. Her skin is light and eyes are blue.

-hi Mina

-hello Illa

\- hello what are you doing here- I asked

\- I went see your real power- she said

\- ok, I'm not sure

\- just close your eyes and relax all that I'm asking for

\- okay - I did what Abby told me but I didn't like enthusiasm and for my surprise picked up a liter of water

\- what happened here

\- this is the linod water it comes from one of the water sources has healing properties and can detect water mages

\- it's good to know - I said – so am I a water mag ?

\- it looks like it but we have to do some more tests

-ok -I don't know what's going on here and how I should explain Nadia I do not know what to do is terrible. If I tell Nadia about Miritin, I will break the word given to Abby if I do not have to lie to her just from the rain gutter and I started to wonder what to do and then I decided it was pointless and that I should deal with making up for school shortages and some of it was not I've been at school for four weeks. I started catching up when I suddenly heard the door opening. Nadia probably came back from the temple. Nothing new she always comes back around 21

-Illa, come down, please,- she said

\- I am going - I answered quickly, I went downstairs - something happened

\- no I only wanted to know how you are catching up

\- pretty well

Mina's Pov

\- and what do you think about it - I said to Abby after Illa left

\- I think that your suppositions may be right

\- and this document - I said and looked at the document which I showed earlier

\- it is quite disturbing, I do not like the fact that someone is capable of something like that

\- it is actually quite disturbing, and what will we do with Kaijudo masters and problems with the protection of the spirit world

\- we will tell them in their time, for now I and Sciera will take care of this problem, you must rest

\- fine - I said after that Abby opened the portal to Letji and went through him, and I went straight to the room to sleep because I'm finished after the last five days without sleep. Reflecting on just one why Illa is just now discovering her abilities and what has happened to her memories and abilities. I am also worried if her will be able to keep it secret. I know that she and Nadia are very close and I do not know how long Illa will lie to her. Nadia is not a bad person looking at what she does for her, but looking at the fact that she abandoned the girls when they needed her the most is not a walking ideal. Although there are no such people .

* * *

Illa

It's been week since I had started training with Abby. First it was harder then I expekted but now it's better. I really like spending time with her and It helps me fokus on future. I started to enjoy life angain but it wasn't for long. It was Saturday so I started practise at 12.30. An hour after I get into the tempe I was halping in library when suddenly Allie came in.

\- Illa do you know were master Nadia is?- she asked

\- I think she is in her labolatory I can check it but what's going on?-I asked

\- Rey lost his sight when he was fighting with light creature- she said

\- okay I'm going to take her let's meet in ambulatory

\- okay- she said and run upstairs. I went to Nadia's laboratory to asked her for help.

\- Illa what's going on

\- Ray was... OMG he lost his sight during his batel with light creature.- I said Nadia looked at me with shock.

\- okay let's see what we can do about it. Where is he now- she asked

\- he should be in ambulatory - I said and we came there. It took her some time to examine him but after all everything was almost fine. Rey would see on his on in some time. After an hour later Nadia aked me if I want to train a little bit. I agree and we train for over 3 hours. It was really exciting. Nadia needed to stay little longr so I was coming home alone. Suddenly I heard somthing. I looked around and but find nothing. When I was half way home someone hit me in back og my head. I fainted. When I woke up I was in some kind of car.

\- wonderfully- I said

* * *

Nadia

-Did you find enything. - I aksed light cylization master.

\- I will told you if I found enything. Please go home and rest.- he said to me in respond. Firstly I was scared but now I'm terrified. Ir's been three days sins she disapired. When I found out that she didn;t come back home. I almost fainted. I hope so much that she wasn't kidnapped by her father or Choten.

* * *

Illa

I woke up in a white clean room. I recognized it instantly. It was my old room on Choten's ship. I started to panic.

\- well, well, well, who just woke up.- Choten said. I looked at him and started game- do you know what did you do- he asked

\- well sometimes if you don't want lose trust you have to lie.

\- could you explain

\- yes they were to suspicius I have to do something to get more trust

\- you are a good agent - he said with smile - get some rest and after that you will tell me everything you know but I'm warming you. If you betray me again you will never see your memorise again. - he said and leave. If I would stay I could find out about my past but if I do it I will never see Nadia again so the choise was simple I desited to run away. I get a scissors from my desk and cut my hair short I changed clothes and quaietly went into lover parts of the ship. I jump from the winndow into the water and swam away. I have no idea how long I had swum but when I went out i was already late evening. I went into the forest and black out. I woke up in hospital with Nadia by my side she huged me at the same moment I opened my eyes.

\- I'm so sorry for letting it happend to you - she said

\- it's not your fault. It's not- I said and hug into her.


End file.
